Historia de Navidad de FNAF
by ICherryPop
Summary: Una historia Foxica (Foxy x Chica) de Navidad ojala que lo disfruten! PD: Es mi primer fanfic asi que no juzguen
1. Intro

**FNAF historia de navidad.**

**Holis! Este será un fanfic de Foxica con tema de navidad ya que se acerca. **

**Las edades son: -Chica: 20 **

**-Bonnie: 23**

**\- Freddy: 35 **

**-Foxy: 22  
(PD: Son humanos, los diseños están basados en los de pole-bear de Tumblr, PDV significa punto de vista y lo más importante: BONNIE ES HOMBRE) disfruten.  
Y no, no hay Yaoi →.→**


	2. Una navidad en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**Parte 1: Una navidad en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

Toda la pizzeria estaba decorada con rojo y verde, y un gran arbol de navidad.

"Se ve maravilloso Bonnie!" Dijo Chica

"Gracias!" Grito Bonnie desde arriba de una escalera. En el escenario estaba Freddy decorando los microfonos, el fondo y el techo. Chica recordo que tenia que ir a hacer galletas de navidad y entonces se fue a la cocina. Cuando hacia la masa de las galletas, se puso a pensar de cierto pirata. Empezo a sonreir y su cara se puso rosa.

"A quien tenemos aqui?"se escucho la voz de un hombre. La rubia se dio vuelta y se sonrojo,

"H-Hola Foxy!" dijo algo nerviosa. Foxy era muy alto, Chica le llegaba al cuello.

"Que exquisites estas preparando" dijo el pelirojo con una sonrisa.

"Estoy haciendo unas galletas de navidad" respondio Chica con una sonrisa y la cara rosada.

"Cuando ya esten horneadas... puedo probarlas? Recuerda que siempre debo probar lo que haces" dijo Foxy mirandola a sus bellos ojos morados.

"Por supuesto!" Dijo Chica con una gran sonrisa. Chica metio las galletas al horno y empezo a hablar con Foxy.

"Y... que haz echo ultimamente?" Pregunto Chica,

"Bueno... hasta ahora espero unas deliciosas galletas que preparo una hermosa dama"dijo el pirata riendo y sonrojandose un poco, Chica rio y se puso rojisima "espera 15 minutos más y ya" dijo la rubia.

**Bueno! Hasta ahi llega el capitulo de hoy! Besos! ;3**


	3. Dulce Navidad

**Parte 2: Dulce Navidad**

**Foxy PDV**

Las galletas estaban listas, Chica las saco del horno y las puso en una fuente.

"Saca una" dijo Chica, tome una, la mordí... WOW, eran tan dulces como ella.

"Y...?" Me pregunto mirándome con sus enormes ojos morados.

"Bueno... que quieres que te diga... están DELICIOSAS!" Le dije con una gran sonrisa, note que ella se puso roja. Sentí que algo me agarraba y me di cuenta que ella me estaba abrazando, Dios, sentí que mi cara se puso como un tomate, lo único que hice fue abrazarla.

"Gracias Foxy... eres el mejor" escuche que me dijo, yo le respondí sonriendo

"H-hey no te preocupes, para eso están los amigos". Ella me soltó y me miro, AMO SUS OJOS! Bueno en realidad la amo a ella en si, pero no me atrevo a decírselo :/. "Chica! Ven por favor!" Oí la voz de Bonnie.

"Emmm... Bueno, me debo ir. Nos vemos luego" me dijo.

"Ehm... t-te puedes a-agachar un poco" agrego un poco nerviosa según yo. Me agache y sentí que algo toco mi mejilla, ERA UN BESO! :D. Sentí que me puse rojo y ella se fue...

**Fin capítulo 2! :3 OMG! :D que tierno! Besos Chau!.**


	4. Noche Buena Muy Buena

**Parte 3: Noche Buena... MUY buena.**

**Chica PDV**

OH POR DIOS! No puedo creer que le di un beso en la mejilla a Foxy :D! Soy la androide mas feliz del mundo!

"Hola Bonnie! Que necesitas?" Pregunte.

"Me podrias pasar esas decoraciones porfavor?" Me dijo.

"Toma, estirate recuerda que soy bajita" Dije sonriendo.

"Gracias! Ah, y solo por preguntar terminaste las galletas?" Me pregunto.

"Por supuesto 100 galletas!" Dije, en realidad hize 101 por que sabia que Foxy sacaria una.

"Esta bien, eso era todo" me dijo Bonnie. Luego de un rato volvi a la cocina y me lleve una gran sorpresa

"F-Foxy..." lo vi a el todo manchado de merengue y mezcla de pastel.

"H-hola Chica" dijo algo nervioso.

"Por que estas tan manchado?" Pregunte mirando a sus ojos color ambar, sus ojos son bellisimos.

"Emmm... B...bu...bueno yo..." se notaba que estaba MUY nervioso. "Ding!" Sono el horno. Foxy giro y abrio el horno y saco algo, quede boquiabierta.

"Emm... hi-hize esto para ti" dijo rojisimo. Era un pastel de merengue, mi favorito. Yo sabia que yo esta con la cara roja.

"Hize este pastel por que siempre hax sido tan dulce conmigo y te lo queria agradecer con tu pastel favorito" Me hablo mirandome a los ojos, yo solo tome el pastel, lo deje en la mesa y abraze a Foxy muy fuerte, unas lagrimas de felicidad salieron de mis ojos.  
"E-estas llorando?" Me pregunto preocupado,

"Si, pero de felicidad" respondi.

**Fin! Es adorable! :3 Besos **


	5. Dulces Sueños Chiquita

**Parte 4: Dulces Sueños Chiquita**

**Foxy PDV**  
La abraze y le propuse algo

"Oye una cosa, hoy es noche buena y... me preguntaba si quieres venir a hablar un rato en la cueva pirata." le pregunte algo nervioso. Ella me miro con una gran sonrisa y movio la cabeza de arriba a abajo diciendo si.

"Y... probemos el pastel?" Me pregunto con una sonrisa,

"Claro!" Respondi, saque 2 platos y 2 tenedores. Ella saco un cuchillo y saco 2 pedazos del pastel.

**Chica PDV**  
Probe el pastel y simplemente Wow.

"F-Foxy, esta asombroso" dije algo sonrojada, el me miro y se puso un poquito rojo, DIOS! LO AMO MUCHO ! Ya terminamos de comer, Foxy me pregunta,

"vamos ahora a la cueva pirata?" Yo asenti. Caminamos hasta haya y empeamos a hablar. Pasaron horas y horas, hasta que ya no pude mas y me quede dormida en su que el pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello, tambien senti un beso en mi frente

"dulces sueños chiquita" dijo Foxy, yo seguia consiente pero el sueño me vencio y me dormi.

**Fin capitulo 4**  
**No hay caso conmigo... amo Foxica! Besos **


	6. Navidad, Navidad hoy es Navidad!

**Chica PDV**

Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitacion, luego me di cuenta que haba un brazo rodeandome, mire a mi lado y me quede sin palabras, ERA FOXY!, estoy nerviosa y no se que hacer. Me empeze a mover un poco y el desperto,

"Buenos Dias Chica" me dijo con un tono suave,

"Buenos días Foxy" dije con una sonrisa.

"Como dormiste?" Me pregunto,

"Bien y tu?",

"Yo dormi maravilloso" me dijo sonriendo, sentìa que mi cara se puso rosa. El se levanto y me extendio la mano y dijo:

"Levantemonos, que ya es la mañana de navidad", tome su mano y me levante. El se fue a bañar y yo me fui a cambiar de ropa a mi habitacion. Me bañe y luego me puse un vestido hasta la rodilla con mangas cortas navideño. Era rojo y tenia bordes blancos. Tambien me puse unos tacones bajos de color negro. Ya estaba lista. Salí de mi habitacion y vi a Freddy organizando las cosas con Mike.

"Hola Freddy, hola Mike, Feliz Navidad!" Dije sonriendo,

"Feliz Navidad!" Me dijo Freddy sonriendo, Mike estaba un poco ocupado pero me sonrio.

"Los ayudo en algo?", pregunte.

"Si, puedes ordenar las mesas porfavor?" Me dijo Freddy.

"Claro!" Y luego me fue a ordenarlas.

**Fin capitulo 5**  
**Sinceramente este capitulo no tiene nada muy relevante. Pero nah! Besos :3 **


	7. Planes

**Parte 6: Planes**

**Bonnie PDV**  
Ultimamente me he dado cuenta que Chica tiene sentimientos por Foxy, lo que me hace muy feliz por que ella es mi mejor amiga. Yo queria ayudarla para que esten juntos pero el problema es como... DING! Idea! Empeze a recordar que cuando habia decorado el arbol, habia una ramita de muerdago, perfecto para que se besen! Jajaja soy un genio!. Fui donde estaban las decoraciones y saque el muerdago. Lo meti a mi chaqueta y me fui. En el camino me tope con Foxy.

"Feliz Navidad Foxy" le dije,

"Feliz Navidad Bonnie, oye, haz visto a Chica?" Me pregunto,

"Si, esta ordenando las mesas" respondi,

"Gracias!" Y se fue corriendo, al parecer cierto pirata se enamoro de Chica, Perfecto! Mejor para mi plan . Fuia mi habitacion y tome un hilo, lo amarre al muerdago, pero ahora otro problema... como lo colgare para que no se den cuenta?, ya se! Me ire por la ventilacion! Soy todo un genio. Entre a la oficina de Mile y me meti a la ventilacion. Luego de un rato, llegue donde estaban Chica y Foxy. Empeze a bajar lentamente el muerdago y lo amarre. LISTO! Muerdago colocado. Mi mision esta completa!.

**Fin capitulo 6  
VIVA BONNIE! XD Me encanta Bonnie! Jaja. Besos :3 **


	8. BENDITO SEA EL MUERDAGO! (FIN)

**Capitulo 7 y Fin: BENDITO SEA EL MUERDAGO!**

**Narrador PDV**  
Foxy ayudaba a Chica con las mesas, pero luego el notó que Chica se quedo congelada, con la cara rosada y mirando hacia arriba.

"Que pasa Chica?" Pregunto el pirata. Chica no dijo nada, estaba cada vez mas roja. Foxy miro hacia arriba y se puso rojisimo. Lo unico que hacian era mirarse. Bonnie estaba escondido detras de una puerta mirando

"Besense ya!" Pensaba. Foxy se acercaba a Chica cada vez más, ya estaban nariz con nariz, Chica empujo sus labios a los de Foxy... se besaron.

**Chica PDV**  
AAAAAAAA! :D Lo estoy besando y es mi primer beso! Estoy muy feliz, sus labios son muy suaves y besa muy bien. Lo amo mucho.

**Foxy PDV**  
OH POR DIOS! Mi primer beso y con el amor de mi vida! Sus labios son suaves y dulces... la amo demasiado.

**Bonnie PDV**  
*grito fangirl en su mente* SOY EL P*TO AMO! Logre que se besaran! Despues les dire que yo puse el muerdago!

**Narrador PDV**  
Para Chica y Foxy el beso fue eterno, luego se separaron,

"... C-chica, te quiero decir algo... y-yo te a-amo" dijo Foxy nervioso, Chica tenia una sonrisa enorme

"Foxy! Yo tambien te amo siempre lo he hecho". A Foxy le salio la sonrisa mas grande del mundo.

"Entonces... quieres ser mi novia?", "Si!" Respondio Chica saltando.

Y asi Chica y Foxy vivieron muy felices!  
**FIN**

***GRITO FANGIRL* ESO FUE MUY TIERNO! :D ojala les haya gustado. Besos Chau! :3**


End file.
